Pureblood After All
by star-rock
Summary: Such a cliche title, and will probably end up being a cliche story. Hermione finds out her true heritage after her dad goes crazy on her and her mom.


**Pureblood After All**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, etc.**

* * *

Hermione twirled around in sheer terror. Everywhere she looked was a person, a witness, and beyond them cold wet walls. She could feel the reverberations of the trains running through her sneakers. She could feel Frank's eyes on her. He was there, watching her, she knew it. He was there to take her away from her mother, the only real family she had. She couldn't understand how a man who knew that Hermione was a witch would so blatantly attack her. Then again, he did have her cornered. She was in the midst of a crowd, down below the earth in the subway. He knew she couldn't perform any spells out in the open. And on top of that, he had once belonged to the armed forces, and his time there had served him well. He was nearly undetectable. 

Hermione cried for the millionth time inside. This man whom she had loved as a father had gone crazy psycho killer on her and her mother. How could Hermione have lived with him that long and not been able to see his malicious nature. And how had her mother survived with such a dark secret.

Snapping her head up, Hermione realized now was not the time for reflection. Now was the time to hop onto the next train, and try to do it without being seen. She was supposed to have met her mother in Diagon Alley over a half hour ago. She was sure she had numerous texts on her phone from her mother, wondering where she was. Hermione couldn't be sure though, it's not like she had the luxury of sitting down and checking messages.

She was really regretting her inability to apparate right now. It was the one thing she was not the best at at school. But she couldn't change things now. She just had to get away. A train was pulling up, but Hermione didn't know where it was going. _It could go to France for all I care_.

She hopped on quickly and looked around, making sure Frank Granger was nowhere in sight. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around just in time to see Frank pull his hand out through the automatic doors closing on him.

Hermione was filled with fear, and then a grateful wave of relief as she realized that Frank was not able to board the train. Sitting down, Hermione asked the nearest person – a business looking lady – where the train was headed.

"Downtown London" was the lady's short reply. Hermione smiled and thanked her, then sat back with a sigh, grateful to have avoided her once father yet again. _It was awfully close this time_.

Frank always seemed able to find them, no matter where they were at. After much coercion, Hermione had finally convinced her mother to move into the wizarding world, where Frank Granger could never hurt them again. So they were going to stay in the Leaky Cauldron while they looked for a flat near Diagon Alley.

They had gone through a lot to try and keep Frank away from them, before her mother had even considered moving into the wizarding world. They moved around a lot, changed their appearances. Hermione's mother had made sure Hermione only dyed her hair natural colors, so as to not stand out, but Hermione was dying to change her fake blonde to a bright color, or else back to her dull brown.

Getting off the train and walking the few blocks to Diagon Alley, Hermione felt immense relief. She and her mom were finally going to be rid of their terror forever. Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, she glanced around the small pub, looking for her mother. She noticed a rather well dressed man staring intently at her. In most cases, when someone stared at her and she stared back they backed down, looked away. But when she made eye contact with this gentleman, he seemed to reach for her mind; search her soul. The feeling scared Hermione and she quickly continued her search for her mother, finally seeing her in a far corner, almost completely hidden.

The woman looked so relieved to see Hermione, and it made Hermione want to cry. On top of that Hermione had just been through quite an ordeal. And that guy she had just seen had creeped her out. Finally feeling safe with her mom, she broke down and sobbed in her mother's arms.

Panic raced through Arrienette at the sight of her daughter's tears, as Hermione cried so little.

"What happened honey?" Arrienette asked urgently.

Hermione tried to answer, but she was crying too hard. After regaining her composure a bit, Hermione managed to explain her tardiness. After hearing her story, Arrienette hugged her daughter all the tighter.

After a quick lunch Hermione and her mother visited Diagon Alley. Hermione was still amazed when she came to that place, but her mother didn't seem to be too impressed with it. She thought it was because her mother was so against living in the wizarding world.

A wave of guilt washed over Hermione.

Noticing Hermione's melancholy mood, Arrienette felt her own guilt. She was carrying a dark secret, and it was time that Hermione knew.

* * *

**A/N: You know what I want from you, why make me type it?**


End file.
